


Friend or Foe

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Friend or Foe? [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely prison guard befriends Captain Boomerang but nothing is ever what it seems with the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Foe

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me the other night while watching the Suicide Squad trailer for the millionth time, don't judge me. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

"Hey! Let me outta here, darlin' please! LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

You had been listening to Captain Boomerang scream that exact phrase for the past two and half hours. He kept it up even after you shut the window to his cell. You kept trying to block him out by picturing your happy place: bright sunlight, oceanside, chair, and cold drink in hand but his constant screaming kept invading your space. 

Rapidly banging the butt of your gun against the door you shout back at him, "Shut the fuck up Boomer!" 

Shortly after your outburst, Tommy appears, "You need a break, Y/N?" You eagerly gesture walking past him to the break room.  
_____________________  
The hour was up all too quickly as you made your way back to post. You kept praying that he had finally gone to sleep. After punching in the code to the corridor, the heavy door opened and you only hear silence.  
Breathing a sigh of relief you nod at Tommy as he heads off to relieve another guard. 

It’s not long before you hear grumbling from inside the cell. As you slowly open the window, peaking inside, Boomer is pacing while muttering to himself and pulling at his curly mohawk. He looks up spotting you peering in causing him to stop in his tracks. 

"Y/N?"

"What?" You coldly ask.

"Ya came back." 

"I missed you." You retort dryly and step back to close the window. 

"Don't go." You hear him plead. Looking back through the window you stare at him. George "Digger" Harkness, also known as Captain Boomerang, was rather attractive beneath his unruly exterior. His eyes were a nice blue-grey color. He had broad shoulders and muscles stacked upon muscles. You even kind of liked the mutton chops; they sort of just fit the entire package. If he were any other man you'd probably flirt with him but he was a criminal that you were guarding. 

"I'm not supposed to engage in conversation." It was the truth. You could address his basic needs but any other conversation was prohibited. 

"Aren't ya lonely sweetheart? I sure am." His deep accented voice echoing off the cell walls. In all honesty you were lonely. You worked long shifts as a guard and your social life suffered as a result. You had sort of befriended Dan, the guard that was posted across from you but he was released when his charge didn't return from the last Suicide Squad mission. 

"Say anything remotely inappropriate Harkness and I'll shut the window."  
____________________  
Speaking with Boomer became a daily occurrence. Even though was no one else in your corridor, you kept your voice down and turned so the camera angle couldn't capture your face. Boomer often talked to himself so any security watching him wouldn't think twice about it. The two of you talked about food, you'd update him on rugby and football scores, and he'd tell you about Australia pointing out places to visit.  
While knowing it was completely against policy and you could lose your job, you enjoyed the brash man's company. 

One day out of the blue Boomer asks, "Y/N, we're friends right?!" You quietly bite your lip as you think about his question. "Are ya still there love?" 

"Yeah, sorry...I guess we are." You are surprised by your own response considering this whole thing was forbidden. Maybe that's what made it fun? You were carrying on a secret relationship, although platonic, with an attractive criminal. You smiled at the thought.

"Could I ask ya for a favor?" You turned around and narrowed your eyes at him through the window. 

"I should have known you wanted something."

"No need for the death stare sweetheart. I'd just like some Tim Tams. These cookies here are shit." 

Over time, Boomerang’s request increased. He asked for normal things like food, cigarettes, beer, and toothpicks. Then there were his obscene requests like panties and pornography. You always told him you'd try but certainly didn't always oblige. 

"Ya got them?" He asked with a glint of hope. You sighed and shook your head in disbelief, part of you was admittedly intrigued and the other part was equally disgusted by what he was probably going to do with the underwear. Thankfully he hadn't asked for yours, in fact, he didn't specify so you just bought some. 

"I'll pass them along with dinner." He grunted in approval and started pacing around the cell. 

When dinner time rolled around he was eagerly standing at the window. You could hear his breath behind you and it was slightly unnerving. "Harkness! Step away from the window." You yelled as the guard stepped in with his tray and handed it to you. As the guard retreated, you turned and pulled the panties from your sleeve while holding them under the tray. He observed and offered a small smirk as he took the tray from you. Boomerang ate his meal in a hurry.

"Fair warnin' but I don't think ya want to keep the window open." You grimace before shutting the window to his cell. Leaning your head back, your mind drifts to your happy place and images of George lounging on the beach with you.  
__________________  
As you signed in for shift, you glance up at the security screens and notice that the one in Boomerang's cell was blank. You immediately fear the worst, thinking he died during a mission. You clear your throat before speaking, "Billy what's going on with Harkness' camera?" 

"Oh, ah...it's down. IT is working on it right now." The response causes the panic to melt away and you continue down the path to the locker room. 

Evening and overnights had become your favorites. It was when you and Boomer had some of your best conversations. He was napping when you started shift so you patiently waited outside the door deep in thought. Boomer manages to sleep until dinner, but the smell of food causes him to wake. 

“What are they tryin’ to pass as food tonight?” He asks. 

“Looks like…” You pause as you examine the tray, “Meatloaf?” 

“Crikey.” He mutters as he takes the tray. You notice him glance up at the camera before settling down on his cot. Suddenly there’s static on your radio, you can faintly hear Tommy giving the code for a fight and they needed all available hands. You shake your head at the dangerous situation relieved to be here instead. 

Loud struggled coughs erupt from the cell. You glance in to see Boomer holding his throat and you recognize he’s choking. You know that all the guards are in the fourth quadrant and by the time someone gets here to help it would likely be too late. You decide to break protocol and go into the cell unassisted. His face is bright red when you enter and you immediately begin to administer the Heimlich maneuver. It only takes a few pumps and he coughs up the chunk of food but slumps over from the lack of oxygen. You kneel down next to him and listen for breathing but don’t hear anything. You rip his tank top open starting chest compressions. Tilting his head back and lifting his chin before pinching his nose and covering Boomers mouth with yours, you begin to blow air. All of the sudden, his tongue shoots up into your mouth and your eyes meet his as you jump in alarm. He quickly has an arm locked around your throat and jerks your gun off your shoulder. Pulling you up with his arm secure around your throat he leans in, “No hard feelings love.” 

Boomerang proceeds to drag you down the hallway after forcing you to open the corridor. The barrel of the gun nudging your temple certainly served as motivation. 

Tears freely stream down your cheeks as he continuously pulls and nudges you through doorways. He looks down at you with malice in his eyes. “Where’s my coats and my boomerangs?” 

You fervently shake your head as you choke out the words, “I don’t know. I swear.” 

His mouth twitches and he slams his free fist into the wall. You let out a cry before trying to stifle it afraid of his reaction. Billy is sitting in the control room frozen with large eyes watching the scene unfold. There are several footsteps behind you and Boomerang jerks the both of you around. 

Amanda Waller is barreling down the hallway and stops next to Tommy. 

“Boomerang…I should have known.” She spits out. 

“Just tryin’ to go for a walk here but I can’t find my coat.” 

Waller nods and a guard tosses his coats down on the floor. You notice boomerangs strapped to the lining and peeking out from the pockets. Boomerang nuzzles his nose into your ear and the barrel digs into your temple. “Go get them.” He whispers. 

He holds on to the bottom of your shirt as you take two steps forward then bend down reaching for the garments. As your fingers grab them he jerks you backwards. 

Shooting Billy a look he snarls, “Open.” The door buzzes and Boomerang walks backwards out the door. 

He picks you up and runs towards the parking lot. “Where’s ya car?” You point at a blue sedan and he stops in front of it wiggling his fingers. You are trembling and he loses patients sticking his hands into your pockets to retrieve the keys. He takes one look at you before pushing you away causing you to stumble backwards and fall down. You roll over on your side in time to see your car peel out of the parking lot and several guards rush outside. Waller stops in front of you with a deadly look on her face. 

“Y/N. You’ve got some explaining to do.”


End file.
